My Deliverer
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Short oneshot set during Sonic 06. She was on her knees in front of the altar, sobbing. "Why do bad things happen to good people?"


**My Deliverer**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary**: Short oneshot. Set during Sonic 06. She was on her knees in front of the altar, sobbing. "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

**Rating:** K plus

**Genre:** Spiritual

**T.A.R.N.S.:** An idea that came to me after I heard the question on the radio: Why do bad things happen to good people? And then I thought of how Sonic was 'killed' during Sonic 06. This will contain Christian elements.

**Disclaimer:** Amy Rose, Iblis, Mephiles, Sonic and related character belong to Sega. Darkspike the Hedgehog belongs to T.A.R.N.S.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of sobbing echoed through out the empty church. Amy Rose was on her knees in front of the altar, crying.

"Why did you have to die, Sonic? This wasn't your fault." She choked back another sob as she remembered seeing Sonic's lifeless body. "Why do bad things happen to good people? You didn't deserve to die, Sonic. It should have been Dr. Eggman! After all, he was the one who wanted to release Iblis in the first place!" With that, Amy broke down and wept all the louder.

A moment later, though, she heard a soft sound behind her and turned to see who was there. A cloaked figure with the hood of the gray cloak pulled over his face was walking down the aisle.

"What are you doing here?" Amy demanded, not wanting some to intrude on her tears.

"I didn't mean to intrude." The stranger pulled off his hood revealing himself to be a black Mobian hedgehog. He looked similar to Shadow, but his stripes were royal purple instead of red, and he lacked the stripes on his quills. Besides the cloak, he was wearing white boots, gloves, a white belt that had a holder for a purple sword, and a strange amulet.

Amy sniffed, and then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Darkspike. Darkspike the Hedgehog." He replied. "And I couldn't help but overhear your question, why do bad thing happen to good people."

At this, Amy started crying again. "It's not fair. Sonic was a good person. He helped so many people. Why did he have to die? Why did Mephiles have to kill him? And why do bad things happen to good people?"

Darkspike moved up the aisle and took a seat in a pew. "Bad things happen to good people because of sin."

Amy wiped her eyes and gave Darkspike a confused look. "Sin?"

"Sin is anything that we say or do that is wrong. Lying, cheating, stealing, et cetera." Darkspike explained. "Originally, the world was created without sin, but everything changed after sin entered the world. After sin came death."

Amy sniffed, wiped her eyes again, and then changed to subject. "Why do you come here, Darkspike?"

"I come here to pray,sometimes." Darkspike replied.

"Is it going to go on like this forever?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" Darkspike looked confused.

"Will the world always be like this?"

"Oh." Darkspike figured out what she meant. "Not forever. Someday, God's Son, Jesus, will come back and make everything right. Then the world will be perfect again."

Amy managed a weak smile. "It sounds like you're looking forward to it."

"I am. I've seen enough evil to know that I someday want something better." Darkspike replied.

Just then the auditorium door opened and Silver burst in. "Amy! We got all the Emeralds! Let's see if we can revive Sonic!"

"Coming!" Amy replied. Then she turned to Darkspike. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Darkspike replied.

"Amy!"

"I'm coming! Amy replied as she hurried out of the building, with Silver close behind.

"Good luck, Amy." Darkspike said to the empty building as he, too, rose and prepared to leave. "May you someday find what you truly seek."

**Fin**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I'm not sure about how Darkspike's character showed in there, but that's the way it goes sometimes. Still, I digress. Please review and let me know what you thought.

L8R


End file.
